


let's break all the rules

by loeuvre



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minhee-centric, deulcha best boys, this is basically just minhee breaking his own rules for junho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeuvre/pseuds/loeuvre
Summary: we all have someone we break our rules to.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kang Minhee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	let's break all the rules

**Author's Note:**

> im not really satisfied with this as i thought i would be but here we go,,

all his rules are simple, even kids could understand it easily.

_rule one. no physical contact when no one's around. (e.g. holding hands, hugging)_

_—_ _no one's there to watch our act, anyway._

_rule two. no boyfriend duties outside the school. (e.g. walking you/me home)_

_— let's not waste our time._

_rule three. no calling after school unless you_ _needed_ _to. (e.g. your friends asking you/me about us)_

_— let's not cause distraction to each other please._

_rule four._ **_most importantly_ ** _, no kissing!!!!_

_— no explanation needed._

_just for 3 weeks. after 21 days, we're done._

minhee doesn't know when everything starts to go south, when _he_ starts to break his _own_ rules.

when was it? maybe it is when he broke his first rule.

it was only their sixth day.

when he ran away from home with only his pajamas on a cold spring night, not wanting to hear the confrontation of his parents. when junho found him helplessly crouched down over the end of the slide in their neighborhood playground.

when minhee pulled junho for a hug, desperate to hold someone, and when junho didn't complain, instead hugged him more to warm him up.

no one's watching them.

or was it the same night, when their second rule broke?

"let's walk you home," junho said.

he shakes his head, "no need."

"i'm not asking you. yes or no, i will walk you home."

minhee felt something at the bottom of his stomach.

maybe it is the infamous magical effect of spring night that causes the butterflies, or it could be just the way their hands naturally fit at each other like both of them were the missing pieces of a puzzle.

for some reason, minhee didn't care about how much time he had wasted with junho.

or is it on their seventeenth day?

"are you busy?" minhee asked, fingers habitually tapping at his wooden study table. he heard rustle from the other side of the call, "are you at your bed already?"

"no and yes," junho answered. "did something happen again?"

he chuckled, ignoring the question. "wow, have you finished our homework already?"

"yeah, want some help?,"

"nah, i'm almost done anyway."

"then why are you calling?"

_rule three._

minhee stopped, he didn't know.

right, why did he suddenly call junho?

"oh, right. i'm.. i'm sorry for the disturbance. i'm hanging up. good night junho."

before minhee could end the call, he heard junho shouts, "wait! don't hang up." minhee didn't. 

in the end, they lose track of time.

minhee never thought that he needed this kind of distraction for once.

or could it be the _kiss?_

their school is having a spring night festival on their twentieth day. when junho looks sparkling despite the darkness of the night. when junho writes their name at the lantern they bought but not without doodling a heart between their names before letting it fly. when junho looks ethereal under the hundreds of floating lights.

or when junho decides to cross the line. when junho take the risk by holding minhee close — closer than what their _rules_ allowed them to be.

when junho cups his face and kisses both of his cheeks, then his forehead.

minhee never felt so breathless before.

in the center of the buzzing patrons of the festival, when junho leaned closer and whispered, "can i kiss you?"

when his legs embarrassingly wobbles and he had to hold on junho before he fell on the ground.

minhee felt even more breathless.

he nods. but junho just looked at him, hesitation evident in his eyes.

in the end, junho just smile and instead kisses his forehead once again, a silent promise of respect, before he moves away.

but minhee is not having it. so he does it himself.

relief washed over them as their lips met. minhee doesn't know whether it is junho or himself or maybe both of them who sighed in between the kiss — as if they've been waiting for this for so long.

they really wanted this for so long.

"if you want to kiss me, then kiss me properly." minhee said as they part.

junho didn't need to be told twice. so he leans in again, now kissing minhee properly.

just like that, all four rules gone and broken. no explanation needed. afterall, we all have someone we break our rules to.

and for minhee, it would always be junho.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i suck at kissing scene :((( im sorry
> 
> but i hope u enjoyed this xoxo


End file.
